Fallen
by Midknight Thief
Summary: A teenage girl living in Callifornia finds a boy washed up on the beach. When she takes him home, she begins to madly fall in love with him. Little does she know that the boy carries a deep dark secret.


By Adam Beauparlant.

**Chapter 1.**

**The Storm.**

"Yahoo!" The waves crashed on the Santa Monica beach. The sky was an orangey pink swirl. Amy Grace was on her surfboard, catching some waves. Amy was 15 years old. It was a summer afternoon in Los Angeles, California. It was just the way Amy liked it; no school, no homework, no problem! She was surfing a gnarly wave, the summer air flowing through her long brown hair. The sun was starting to set. The wave made a large curl, Amy surfed right into the curl, and she shot the curl perfectly. "Yes! I nailed it!" Amy cheered. Amy was one of the best surfers in Los Angeles. She had lived in L.A all her life. She had always loved the city's clever name, Los Angeles, or in English, the Angels, so romantic! The sky began to grow dark. People started to leave the beach. Clouds were forming in the sky.

"I guess I should head home," Amy said. The wind began to pick up; the waves were mysteriously getting larger, choppier. No one was in the water anymore. Amy began to swim towards the shore, when suddenly the winds turned rapid, the sea became vicious, and thunder boomed from all around her. Then, without warning, there was an enormous flash in the sky, the heavens opened up, and a meteor fell from the sky. Amy screamed; it was going to crash right in the water! The meteor landed in the sea with a tremendous splash as the waves got bigger and the wind blew harder. The sky flashed and the sea was a monster. And it had begun to rain. Amy was open mouthed. She had never seen this ever happen in her life! She had no Idea what was going on. Amy leapt onto her board and tried hard to swim back to shore. The sea fought against her. Amy could see something in the ocean at the corner of her eye. She stole a glace back, and gasped! Drifting in the water, was an unconscious boy, if he were left unsaved, he would definitely die! Amy quickly turned around, and swam for the body. She got a better look of now. The boy looked about the same age as she was. He had spiky blue hair. He was shirtless, and his jeans were soaked. He looked muscular and had a scar on his left shoulder that arced down to his back. She lifted the lifeless boy onto her board.

"Don't worry," panted Amy as she fought against the tempest, "you're going to be OK!" The boy didn't speak nor move. Amy was nearing the shore. She leapt off the board, wiping her wet hair out of her face, and dragged the boy to the sand. The rain was a torrent, the wind was fierce, and the flashes were so bright, Amy could barely see. The boy was kind of cute in Amy's opinion.

Not important right now, Amy thought. His body was soaked, and he looked freezing. Amy quickly looked around for help. No one was around, the beach was deserted. She was alone with a dying boy. Amy put her ear next to his mouth. She could barely hear him breathing. She pinched the boy's nose, took a deep breath, put her mouth to his, and gave him two slow breaths. Nothing. She pushed on his chest to get his heart beating. Nothing. Amy panicked.

"Help! Somebody!" But no one was around. The wind drowned out her screaming voice. No one was around. No one to help. No one to help save the boy.

Chapter 2

4 Days Later

"Please! Anybody!" The rain drowned out Amy's voice. Amy was about to perform CPR again, when the body of the boy shuddered. He coughed up water, his eyes were still closed. He coughed again, and attempted to speak.

"Thank…..you." his voice was very weak.

"You're alive!" cried Amy. The boy croaked,

"Please….. I must…. Know…your name." he launched into another fit of coughing.

"My name is Amy Lee Grace."

"My….Name……Is……Dakim…." and he spoke no more.

Dakim gasped and opened his eyes. He was alive. He sighed with relief. He looked around. He was in a small light-brown and pink room. He was in a comfy, king sized bed. The covers of the bed were pure white. The sun was shining through the 2 windows in the room. Dakim saw no pictures or anything on the walls. There was a small dresser desk next to the bed. On it was a tray of fat, fresh pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and topped with a thin square of butter. Next to the pancakes were an orange and some orange juice. _Where am I? _Thought Dakim. _Aug... _His head was throbbing.

"Ahchoo!" sneezed Dakim, he rubbed his nose.

"Looks like you caught a cold." Dakim turned to the door. It opened, and in stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had brown, braided hair that was tied into 2 pigtails. She wore a pink dress skirt with matching blouse and shirt. The outfit looked old and worn. Safety pins were used to patch up the holes in her clothes. The sleeves at the ends were frayed, or even burned. She had gorgeous green eyes, and an even more beautiful smile. Dakim coughed.

"Where am I?" He asked the girl.

"After I saved you, I took you to my house and-"

"Amy Lee Grace, right?"

"You bet!"

"How long have I been out?"

"4 days." That information hit Dakim like a ton of bricks. Dakim sat upright and shot,

"Did you come into my-this room at night, when I was asleep?!" Dakim looked horrified.

"Oh no, only during the day to bring you food for if you woke up, I let you sleep." Dakim sighed with relief.

"Ahchoo! Ahchoo! AHCHOO!" Dakim sneezed loudly. Amy sighed,

"You were out in that storm for a while. I bet that's why you have this awful cold. I bet a good night's rest will make you feel all better!"

"Thank you, very much. You saved me from death. I owe you my life." Dakim reached for the breakfast in front of him.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Dakim, as he quickly forked down the cakes.

"Thank you, I made them myself," then she quickly added, "You really should drink your OJ, or you won't get better." Dakim scoffed,

"Jeez, who are you, my mother?" When Dakim said that, he saw Amy's smile fade a little. She laid her head down a bit lower. Dakim knew that look.

"You too huh?" Amy looked surprised. Dakim continued,

"It happened when I was 4…."

"I was 5." Then the y both shouted,

"MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED!" They both gasped. They were both quiet for a while. Amy broke the silence.

"It's been 10 years." Said Amy.

"A while for me too." Replied Dakim. It was quiet again. Then Amy sighed,

"Well, anyway, be sure to drink your-" Dakim sneezed several times, then grabbed a handful of tissues and blew his nose. He sneezed about 12 times in a row.

"-Fluids." Giggled Amy. And with that, she took the pancake tray, smiled at Dakim, and left him to rest. The sounds of coughing and sputtering followed her out of the room.

**Chapter 3**

**Thoughts**

Dakim woke up. He had no idea what time it was. He looked at the little alarm clock on the dresser table. 12:00 AM. Dakim sighed. _How long have I been here?_ He thought. His head no longer throbbed. He could take a deep breath without sniffling and sneezing. _Well, __**that's **__a relief. _Thought Dakim as he took a deep breath. _Ah, much better._

Then Dakim remembered where he was. _I have to get out of here, _He thought, _I never want Amy to know my secret; now __**THAT**__ would be a disaster! _Dakim ran his fingers through his spiky blue hair. He breathed a sigh. _I miss my home._

Amy lay awake in her room, the covers pulled up to her neck. She sat up and stared at the alarm clock. 12:30 AM. She sighed and looked out her window. Rain was pounding on her window sill. _It was raining when they died._

Amy was walking with her parent down L.A.'s boardwalk. She was 5. She was licking an Ice cream cone.

"We'd better hurry to the movie," Mrs. Grace said, "don't want to be late!" It had begun to rain. Amy dropped her ice cream as the family raced down the alleys.

"This seems like a nice shortcut!" laughed Mr. Grace. _It was just a normal rainy day. _Thought Amy. _But then…._ Amy held back tears. Just then 2 men in ragged clothing came out of the alley. 1 held a silver dagger in his hand.

"Aw, would you look at that? A cute wittle family in the rain, all lost." The man taunted, he held his dagger out.

"Please let us pass sir." Said Mr. Grace calmly.

"I bet we can make an agreement to let the 2 of you go." Said the man, he was staring at Amy. The mother understood what the man was saying. She stood in front of her daughter.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Amy!" Amy's mother screamed out.

"Fine by me," Chuckled the man, and he held up his dagger. Mrs. Grace kneeled down to Amy's level, grabbed her arms and said,

"Amy, my sweet angel, run, run away now, and don't look back. I love you so much!" She hugged Amy and tears streamed down her face.

"Here I come!" the man came at Amy's mother. Amy's father added,

"Go darling, we will be right there behind you," He hugged his daughter, "I love you my sweet angel."

"Tick tock." The man said.

"GO!" screamed Amy's mother.

"I wuv you mommy!" Cried Amy. And she ran. She ran. About 10 seconds later, she heard her mother scream. She then heard sounds of smacks and bashes, and then she heard her father hit the ground with a thud. Amy hid, and when the thugs were gone, Amy ran back to her parents. And she cried in fright. Amy's mother had the silver dagger in her stomach; her father was crumpled on the ground, lifeless, dead. Her mother was still alive.

"Amy, I told you to never look back."

"I couldn't! I couldn't leave you!" Amy cried.

"Take me to him." Amy dragged her mother's dying body to her father's corpse.

"Thank you sweetie," she coughed, "please take this." Mrs. Grace unhooked the heart necklace she always wore, and placed it in Amy's hands.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too, Mommy." And she died. It was raining. And she lay in the alley and cried. She was an orphan. She was sad. She was alone.

Amy looked out the window. She held the heart necklace in her hands. She was still an orphan. She was still sad. But she was not alone.

**Chapter 4**

**Decision**

Dakim sat in the bed. It was 12:35 PM. He still couldn't sleep. He still couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Her brown, braided hair, the beautiful necklace she always wears, her green eyes, and that gorgeous smile! He knew he had only just met her, but she had saved his life! For that, he was forever grateful. He could just imagine the touch of her soft lips against his…. _NO! _He thought. _I can't get in too deep. I have to get out of here and find my way home!_ He thought. A part of him just wanted to go to Amy right now, and tell her the truth, how he felt for her. The other half wanted her to never know and leave her life for good. Love won over guilt. Dakim leapt out of bed and headed to Amy's room.

Amy was in her room, it was 12:36. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Dakim. His blue hair, his charming personality, and that dreamy smile! They were both alike; she had saved his life, and taken him to her home. And every day, she fell even farther into love. Boy, what wouldn't she give to walk up to Dakim, wrap her arms around him and…. _WAIT! That would be awkward. _She thought. _I mean, we just met, and that's weird. And what if he doesn't even love me?! _Part of her wanted to go up to Dakim, right then and there, and tell him how she felt. The other half just wanted her life to move on. Love won over life. Amy took a deep breath, and bolted out of her room, and headed straight for Dakim.

Dakim thrust the door open, and ran right into Amy.

"Amy!"

"Dakim, What a surprise!" then they both said,

"I have something to tell you."

"You first," said Dakim.

"No, you first. Mine isn't as important." Said Amy. They both took a breath. Dakim scratched his head.

"So," Dakim clapped his hands together, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah Dakim I did………..I love you." Said Amy

"I'm an angel from heaven." Dakim was the first to respond. "You love me? Really!?" Amy responded second.

"Wah?" Amy said, dumbstruck.

"I love you too, Amy."

"Really?" said Amy, "But wait, you're not really an angel………are you?" Dakim grabbed her hand and ran for the living room.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amy.

"You'll see," Dakim said as he ripped open the door, bolted out of Amy's beach house, and ran for the water.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Dakim, he held out his hand.

"Yes," she said, and she grabbed his hand. Dakim ran right up to the water and….

"OH MY GOD!" Dakim's body glowed, and white wings erupted from his back.

"Do you still trust me?"

"Yes," said Amy. And Dakim flew into the sky with Amy. The water shone from the full moon's light.

"You really are an angel," gasped Amy.

"Does that change anything?" Dakim asked, looking to her.

"Does this answer your question?" And Amy wrapped her arms around Dakim's body. And Dakim felt Amy's soft lips against his. They forgot about their sorrows as they floated in the moonlit night and kissed. They were together. They were oh so happy. They were madly in love with each other; and oddly enough, they were flying.

**Chapter 5**

**Awakening**

It had been 2 weeks since Amy had saved Dakim from the storm. Dakim had stayed in Amy's home ever since. They had become smitten with each other and both their lives were easier to bear with. One night, Dakim and Amy were in the living room area. They were cuddled up together. The lights in the room were dimmed a bit. It was a calm night. Dakim had his wings wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Agh!" yelped Dakim.

"What is it?" said Amy, sitting next to him. Dakim held his shoulder.

"It's nothing," he said He sat up.

"So, it was **you** who fell out of the sky during that storm?

"Yep."

"And you didn't want me in your room because you thought that I would find out your secret?"

"That's right"

"And now you really want to go back to Heaven?"

"I do, Amy, I really do." It was quiet for a moment. Amy wanted to ask a question to Dakim for a while now, but she thought it might upset him. So she took a breath and said,

"Dakim, how did your parents die?" Dakim tensed up.

"I don't really like talking about it… but….." And he motioned her to sit. And he told her.

"When I was 4, my parents were murdered. It was snowing….hard. My mother was the angel of the weather in the sky. My father, well, he was unemployed. It was near Christmas time. We were walking through a beautiful, closed, evergreen forest; we were trying to find the perfect Christmas tree. My mom said we should get a small one; my dad wanted a big one. They always fought about stuff like that," laughed Dakim. Amy thought it was cute when he laughed.

"Any way, then my shoulder began to hurt, just like a couple minutes ago. I felt weak, dizzy, and I could hear screaming ringing in my ears. My parents took note of this; they stopped walking, and comforted me. They should have run……" said Dakim, clenching his fists, "I felt really sick, I saw the sky open to me, then all went black. I don't know how long I was out, or what the cause was. But then….." Amy saw Dakim's eyes get a bit teary. "I woke up. I felt much better. But then I looked around. The forest was destroyed. The snow was red." Dakim said, "And there was a hand with a diamond ring sticking out of the snow. It was my mom's hand. My parents………. were dead." Moaned Dakim, "I was so young…"

"How long ago was it?"

"A LOOOONG time ago," Said Dakim, his teeth clenched. Amy looked confused.

"But you were 4 when that happened, and now your fifte-"

"Older than time itself," Interrupted Dakim, "I've seen it all Amy. I've seen the Titanic sink, I saw Lincoln get assassinated. I saw cavemen make fire, I saw the comet annihilate the dinosaurs; Heck! I've even witnessed the big bang theory!" Dakim was yelling. Amy had never seen this side of Dakim before, and it scared her. She wanted him to stop. She ran up to her and hugged him. She was crying.

"Stop it Dakim! Please!" Amy was in tears. Dakim looked into her eyes.

"I have to get back to heaven. I need to get away from you! Something bad is gonna happen; the shoulder pain was a sign! I just don't want you to get hurt. So I have to go home. I wish I could take you with me, but I just can't!" Dakim said exasperated. Amy looked horrified.

"Please Dakim! You don't have to leave! I love you! We'll find a way to get you back, together. Just please don't leave me! I'll be heartbroken!" Cried Amy in hysteria.

"Shh, shhh, I'm never gonna leave you," Said Dakim reassuringly, he hugged her back and ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't worry Amy, everything's gonna be OK."

**Chapter 6**

**Argue**

Things weren't OK. Everyday, Dakim's shoulder pained him even more. He became bitter towards Amy. He became isolated from the world. In a way, they broke up with each other. Amy became lonelier every day. The 2 stopped talking to each other out of Dakim's anger and pain. It was about 2 weeks since the pain began. Amy was lying on the kitchen shelf. Dakim was shut up in his room. Every couple of hours, Amy would hear screams of pain from the room. Dakim only came out of the room to use the bathroom, or to grab food. It was 7:00 PM.

"Dakim!" Yelped Amy. She hopped of the cabinet. , "I'm so glad you're…" Dakim wasn't facing her; he didn't even acknowledge she was there. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed an orange, and began to walk out.

"Oh, so that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" said Amy with a small tone in her voice.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Dakim, turning around. He dropped the orange.

"Oh, **AND **I'm letting you live in my house! What a real jerk I am! Did the past month mean **ANYTHING **to you?! I used to **LOVE **you for god's sake! But now….. You're just a dead, soulless husk…. **LIKE YOUR PARENTS!!**" It was as if she slapped Dakim across the face. She let out all her anger, rage, sadness, and hate at him. Dakim was shaking, Amy had gone too far; she had struck a nerve, no; she smashed it with a hammer. It was Dakim's turn.

"Why you….." he grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her near him. He squeezed her arm tightly.

"Let's see, who's the one in agony? Who's the one that's afraid to sleep?! Who's lived with the tormenting burden of the death of their parents for over a **BILLION YEARS !!**" Dakim spat at Amy, his grip on her hand grew tighter.

"Dakim, you're hurting me," Amy said. Dakim's grip grew tighter. It was so tight, Amy's arm went numb. Dakim had an evil look on his face. Amy cried out,

"You're not an angel anymore, you're a heartless demon!" Dakim let out a cry of pain. He let go of Amy's hand and clutched as his burning shoulder.

"Well, look at me then!" He took the mirror off the kitchen wall, and threw it at Amy's feet. The glass shattered into a million little pieces. Dakim was seething in anger and in blinding pain. He glowed, and his wings……. did not appear. Amy saw this and looked downcast. Dakim then shouted, broke the door out of its hinges, and fled into the night. And Amy was alone, again. She was standing in front of the broken mirror. Staring back at her was a shattered image of herself. She didn't cry; she didn't want to. She began to pick up the shards of glass. She wondered what had gone wrong. And as she sat there, picking up the remains of the shattered relationship of her and Dakim, she cried. She couldn't hide it anymore. She had just driven the love of her life out of her house.

"What have I done?"

**Chapter 7**

**Descent **

Dakim walked through the crowded streets of Los Angeles. It was dark out, but the weather was warm. The streets were deserted. Images of the past hour flickered in his head. He tried to fly again, but he couldn't do it. _Maybe Amy's right,_ thought Dakim, _Maybe I have become a demon. I can't believe I hurt Amy. I'll never forgive myself for that……… _Dakim felt horrible about himself. _I don't deserve to be an angel. _He thought. He was in the middle of L.A. He was on the edge of Hollywood. He had never been any lonelier in his life. It had begun to rain. Dakim's blue hair matted against his face. His shoulder had begun to throb painfully, so painful, Dakim had to bite his lip to prevent screaming. He fell to the cold, wet sidewalk and was writhing on the ground; twitching in amazing pain.

"AHHHHHHGGGGGGGG" He was crying out. The scar on his shoulder was inflamed and slightly opened. He was engulfed in pain, tears ran down his face. 2 black arms were reaching out of the wound, then legs, and a head. When the full body came out, Dakim went limp, and collapsed. The form became enshrouded in dark threads. The body got long, silver hair. A black garb was woven onto the body. Black boots were formed onto the body. And on its back, a long, silver sword appeared. It was a man. And lastly, black wings shimmered onto his body. He flicked a lock of hair with his finger.

"Well well, Dakim," said tha man, "it looks like the tables have turned." The man laughed.

"Shut up, Daix!" groaned Dakim. The man named Daix laughed again,

"I don't think you're in the position to make threats," said Daix as he kicked Dakim's limp body. Dakim cringed in pain, "wow, would you look at this pathetic city. It is gonna be a thrill bringing it down to absolute destruction." Daix laughed again, the sound brought chills to Dakim's spine, "so," said Daix," It appears that I have 3 options. 1. Kill you right here, now. 2. Annihilate this pathetic city, or my favorite, 3. Kill the girl and make you watch."

"Don't you even come near her!" shouted Dakim.

"Why? Because you 2 love each other? Because you are both the same? Because you both have no parents Dakim? Because **I KILLED THEM!?"** Dakim couldn't breath. Daix had killed both of their parents! "I enjoyed murdering the girl's parents, their screams made it even more enjoyable!"

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!" Dakim sat up. "

"I don't think so," Daix snapped his fingers. Dakim's body felt numb, he fell to the ground, and he was paralyzed! "Right now I don't want anything to do with you," said Daix casually, "I want to take option 2 for a spin!" And he pulled out his long, thin sword, "Observe," he said, and he slashed at a building behind him with 1 swipe. At first the building looked unharmed. Then the top of the small building slid right off and fell to rubble in the road. IT was cut clean through.

"Let the fun begin!" Daix laughed. His body was engulfed in a dark aura, and spread his demonic wings. he flew into the night sky, "Give my regards to Amy!" Daix laughed, and he was gone.

**Chapter 8**

**Encounter**

Amy was on the couch, watching TV. Dakim was still not home. No matter how mean he was to her, she couldn't help worrying about him. She thought that watching TV would calm her nerves. Deal or No Deal was on.

"Take the deal idiot!" Amy shouted at the TV. The screen changed. It showed a man in a suit sitting at a desk. Throughout the broadcast, horrific images of a destroyed city were shown.

"We interrupt your program to bring you this special news bulletin. A man in a demonic costume has been seen around the Los Angeles area, causing destruction and mayhem. This is a code black warning! The city is in ultimate doomsday! We advise you to" Amy turned the TV off. If she wasn't worried enough about Dakim, she was terrified for him. She ran out of her house and searched for Dakim, hoping he was OK.

Dakim had broken free of Daix's little spell. He ran after Daix with white-hot rage. Daix landed on the ground, facing Dakim.

"How did you break my binding curse?" Daix said with a snarl.

"Just lucky I guess," smirked Dakim.

"Well, my dear friend, your luck is about to run out!" and Daix lunged at Dakim with his sword.

Amy ran through the destroyed city. Buildings were on fire. People were screaming everywhere. Dead bodies littered the streets. Amy was in shock. Ash flew around the city like a thick blanket. She still had deep feelings for Dakim. She had to find him, she just **HAD** to! She ran by scurrying, screeching people that were looking for a safe place to hide. They looked so helpless. It was very hot from the glowing fires. She stared up at the sky. Not a single cloud was out. It was so peaceful with the full moon out. Then she saw a gaping tear in the sky, the hole was black. It was an omen, a bad omen. Amy ran even faster in pursuit of Dakim.

Dakim ducked backwards and dodged Daix's long sword. Dakim looked for something to fight back with. He found a long, concrete bar. Daix's sword couldn't cut through that! He picked it up and slashed at Daix, but he was too fast. Daix disappeared out of thin air. Then he reappeared and slashed at Dakim, and he nicked him in the chest. A small trickle of blood ran down his chest. Dakim thrust the pole at Daix, and he bashed him in the stomach! Daix was blasted backwards into a building. He smashed into it with such a force, it crashed down right on top of him. Dakim sighed. It was over.

"Lucky shot!" Dakim turned around. Daix was crawling out of the rubble, unscathed, "You can't kill me boy!" Daix straightened himself.

"You, You were the bitterness within me. You made me hurt Amy!" Dakim shouted at Daix. Daix then lifted his right hand into the air. It began to shake violently. He made his hand into a fist.

"What are you doing?" asked Dakim.

"Time to send this city into oblivion!"

Amy stopped running. The ground began to shake. Cracks shone in the earth. The sky began to flash in white sparks. Then Amy saw a twinkle in the sky. The twinkle got bigger. It was falling fast. It was a meteor! It was about to hit a building! The meteor smashed into a building and incinerated it. They began to fall from the sky.

"Is this the end of the world?" gasped Amy. She began to run, hopelessly dodging the falling meteors. Then one fell behind her. It blasted and shot her in the air, freefalling.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I have started Doomsday!" shouted Daix triumphantly.

"You monster. How could you? I'll kill you!" Dakim lunged at Daix's sword.

"What the?" He took Daix's sword; and he plunged the sword right through his own heart.

**Chapter 9**

**End**

Amy saw Dakim.

"Yes! He took that devil's sword! Finish him!" she was so happy that she had found her love. Then she saw Dakim grab the sword, "NOOOOOO!!" Amy ran to Dakim. He was on the ground, so was Daix.

"You fool! You've just killed us both!" Daix was clutching his heart. Dakim laughed,

"The game is over Daix," said Dakim. He coughed blood. Amy had tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you………" she couldn't finish her sentence. The meteors had stopped falling. A cloud of light shone over Dakim.

"Because, it was the only way to save the world. If…If I die…..so does he. It…was the only way Amy. I...I love you…so much. I'm….so sorry for what I did to you. But think about it; now……. I can go back to heaven." Dakim was loosing a lot of blood.

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Daix was dissolving in black threads. He was screaming in agony. Then he was gone, all that was left of him was a puddle of blood.

"Dakim, before you came in my life, I was all alone. But then I met you, I saved you. Then I fell in love with you," Amy was crying. She took the sword out of Dakim's chest. The tip of the blade was stained with his blood, "you made my life worth living again. You gave me my life back Dakim. I never want to loose you in my whole life," she grabbed the edge of the sword and positioned it at her heart.

"NO AMY! DON'T!

"So I'm coming with you!" and she plunged the sword through her heart..

"NO! Amy why did you…" Dakim coughed a ton of blood.

"Remember what you told me?" Amy said.

"I'm never gonna leave you," realized Dakim.

"That's right," she said, "And Dakim, I'm never gonna leave you." She coughed blood, she was dying.

"We're going to die soon, so, I love you Amy."

"I love you too Dakim." And they kissed. It was raining now. The blood at their feet was being washed away. They were crying. But not tears of sadness, tears of happiness. Amy's lips were still a bit warm, but Dakim's were cold, almost dead. She lay beside him in the rainy night. They didn't keep their lips off each other. They were in a big hug. Their breath grew short, their lungs filled with blood. The sound of the rain was gone; there was no sound at all. They both saw a white light. They were standing next to each other.

"See you in heaven." Dakim said.

"You too." Said Amy, smiling. They were holding hands. And step bye step, they walked towards the light. The light enveloped the 2 of them. They both awaited their arrival to heaven. They didn't know when they would get there; they didn't know why Dakim fell to earth a month ago. All they knew is that they were happy. And that was enough for them.

**THE END**


End file.
